How ya doin Slendy Name is Alfred F Jones'
by Drew Astimal Vargas
Summary: Crystal Black Ice is a fourteen year-old psychic. Who doesn't believe in SlenderMan but when things get creepy can she change her no going back policy. Or will SlenderMan get her just like the rest. (I think I might have SlenderMan stalking me.) This is horror like I normally will write. The title is a quote from this story later on. Prequel to Supernatural Countries.
1. You are officially screwed Crystal!

**This takes place before Supernatural Countries. For a reason I cannot comprehend this will be a prequel to the series. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Slender Man but I do own the German/Italian Crystal and the storyline. No stealing.**

"Slender Man isn't creepy." I say in an annoyed tone.

"Yes he is Crystal. Even though you don't believe he is real he still is." A certain annoying Russian slut said in a matter-of-factly tone. I really hated Selene. She always made everything sound so ugh. I mean she isn't even normal. Or maybe that's me. See I am a psychic and I can fight very well. I also enrolled in many schools as a guy. I hate dresses. Anyways this class was all about Myths and Legends. This week we have been studying this guy called Slender Man. Slender Man is a seven-foot tall man who is very slender. He is not human though do to the fact that he can grow extra limbs when he wants. He stalks people until he feels that they should die. It could take minutes, days, months, years, even decades before he decides that you should die. It is like a game to him. A game in which he never loses.

But I refuse to believe this. I walk up to one of the windows and open it up. "SLENDER MAN IS FAKE AND IF HE WAS REAL I COULD KICK HIS BUTT!" I screamed out the window towards the forest by this private school.

"Crystal!" Everybody yells at me. The teacher just walked in as I said that and pointed out of the room.

"What is the matter my dear teacher? Cat got your tongue?" I ask knowing that I could get myself into more trouble.

"Office now!" He commanded. I walked towards the door with a grin as big as Slenders arm-span and holding my chin up high. "And wipe that stupid grin off your face." He said following me to the office. That just made my grin wider and everybody excluding the teacher and Selene laughed at how I couldn't follow anything a teacher says.

-Le awesome time-skip-

"Well you got int trouble again, da?" Asked a very creepy Russian who was taking care of me. His name is Russia and he is the personification of Russia. His human name is Ivan Braginski though.

"Ya, so what?" I ask.

"This is not good. You know they suspended you for two weeks, da?" Russia asked.

"Good. I hate school and anyways I'll be at the meeting with you and the others." I say not caring about how Russia kept going Kolkolkol. It was his laugh even though others think he is angry it is him laughing.

"That isn't a very good attitude. You are right about the meeting. Got get your bags and lets head off." Russia replied.

"Alright!" I announce to probably the whole school. I run towards my locker and pull out my bag then I head towards the car. I was finally going to another meeting. I haven't been to one in three months. This is why I hate exams though. That is what kept me from annoying Prussia and Romania while having fun eating Pasta with Italy. Pasta is always spelt with a capital 'P' in my books. At least that is what Italy says is the proper way to spell it. I hop inside the vehicle just as Russia puts it in gear. With me in the car Russia hits the gas hard enough to make Italy's driving safe as we head to the airport.

**A/N: I am so paranoid. And this is my first time writing in an opinion that I do not have. I feel as If Slendy is stalking me. Well sorry if you saw this before it was complete. Needed to make the story before continuing. Russia is Crystal's guardian. Her parents left her with him when they died. More on this in later chapters.**


	2. Have a nice day!

**I really need to lay of Slender-Man topics. I'll go insane. Hopefully Slendy isn't coming after me. I am not insane. I am just paranoid. There is a difference.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Slender-Man or Hetalia. I do own the story plot and my OC's. Stealers beware. You're in for a scare. GOOSEBUMPS! Hehehe. I own nothing in this disclaimer except for the ideas on how it should be put together. And Credit to:**

**Slender-Man Myths  
Slender (Game)  
iiShuChan  
Pewdiepie  
Creator of Hetalia  
And Slender-Man himself.  
If these people and things had not been around this would have never been created.**

-Previously-

_"Alright!" I announce to probably the whole school. I run towards my locker and pull out my bag then I head towards the car. I was finally going to another meeting. I haven't been to one in three months. This is why I hate exams though. That is what kept me from annoying Prussia and Romania while having fun eating Pasta with Italy. Pasta is always spelt with a capital 'P' in my books. At least that is what Italy says is the proper way to spell it. I hop inside the vehicle just as Russia puts it in gear. With me in the car Russia hits the gas hard enough to make Italy's driving safe as we head to the airport._

-Now-

"I hate these long plane rides." It had been a hour since we had boarded the plane. It was fun at first but now is was so boring. I decided that I should have a little fun and see what people were thinking.

My luck wasn't good because the minute I tried to Russia put his hand on my shoulder and gave out a 'do you want to take this plane back to Russia' look. Why can't anything go my way? I mean, why me? I sighed as I started to ponder this. Four more hours of torture to go. I may need to do something entertaining before I go nuts. I hate being in the same place for more than twenty minutes. I am guessing the is why Russia likes to go with Belarus and Ukraine and leave me with the Baltics.

As if being here wasn't torturous enough I got the craving that told me I needed a drink. Not vodka or water drinks. I can't digest that stuff. I need blood and fast. I give Russia the 'you remembered to pack something to drink, right?' look.

_"Um. Sorry no. I did happen to mention you needed a certain type of drink and that we should stop after an hour to acquire this for you."_ He answered my look through his thoughts.

I gave him the 'I really hate you at the moment' look.

_"Well that isn't nice. I was hoping that you would thank me."_ He said through his thoughts. People looked at us as if we were crazy. I sometimes think we are but being us. It was totally fine.

I gave him the 'seriously. I am going to sleep now' look. The plane landed as I fell asleep.

I woke up about an hour away from Germany an looked around. Russia passed me a coffee cup steaming with red liquid. I know this sounds gross but I have to drink this ten times a day. Stupid genes of which make no sense what-so-ever. I took the cup and greedily drank it in one gulp.

No one even looked our way. Well some did but the met Belarus's evil 'turn the other way now' glare. She hates when people pay attention to Russia. Even though I knew this wasn't the case I told myself it was just to protect Russia.

Ukraine, Belarus, Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia and Russia love me like I was family. Even though I wasn't they protected me ever since I started living with them. Mostly I got myself in the trouble though. After finishing two cups of the liquid -which I refuse to call it by its name- I fell back into my sleep.

-At the Meeting-

"And we will save the Earth." Someone shouted loudly.

"You bloody git. You are going to wake up Crystal with all that racket." A British accent said. So Britain is scolding America for yelling so loud.

"I am leaving. So have a nice day!" I heard someone who sounded familiar say angrily at everybody.

**A/N: I really am obsessed with this story. I have to finish this before I can start writing Supernatural Countries again. This is so what happens next in Supernatural Countries will make sense. Well. Bye-bye! And I am officially paranoid!**


	3. Sorry for this!

**I have a serious Hetalia/Black Cat writers block so no more chapters relating to these topics. I might do a one-shot for people. I am mostly going to write more on my quotev account. See you!**


End file.
